The One with the Fire Alarm
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: How many bots does it take to turn off a fire alarm? Based on the Friends episode "The One Where They're Up All Night".


**Notes:**

Hey everyone I decided to make you a funny little one-shot to hold you over until I can write more.

I have more ideas for my Feminine Side and Baby Ratch series, but I didn't want to start those yet. I really need to come up with a name for that series. I sort of like IBrokeThe4thWall's name, but it's really long. It is 'let's-screw-with-a-bot's-life-and-see-what-happens'. As you can see, it's really long. But it's also pretty funny, don't you think?

I also have more chapters on A Drunken Mistake, but I did that yesterday. So, here is a one-shot for you all. It's based off of a Friends episode. I believe the name of the episode is "The One Where They're Up All Night". If you haven't seen it, there's a scene where Phoebe is in her apartment and the fire alarm won't stop going off in the middle of the night. She tries everything including pressing the button, smashing it, and there's even a time where she raps it in a blanket and throws it down the laundry chute. The fire men just bring it back to her. I thought I could use that as an idea for a Transformers story. So here it is.

There is no slash, romance, or fluff in this story. I decided to take a break from all that. There's just a lot of goofiness. So enjoy! And please review, but no hate. Reviews keep me going and make me want to write more.

Also, I'm on deviantart. If you want, you can look at some of my drawings. My username is FrostieFreeze, sort of like on here. And I would love it if you guys did some art for my stories. It can be any one of them including Wake Up Prowl, A Drunken Mistake, Feminine Side, Baby Ratch, Doctors For a Doctor, or this one. I would love that. Just let me know if you do some, and I will check it out.

* * *

**The One with the Fire Alarm**

It was just a normal night at the Autobot base. Most of the bots were recharging in their quarters. The only ones up were Ratchet and Arcee. Ratchet was still working and Arcee was on the night shift. It was quiet, and nothing was really going on.

Then, a loud beeping noise started going. It was probably one of the most annoying sounds in the world, save for nails on a chalk board. It started for no reason at all.

"What in the world is that annoying noise?!" Arcee asked annoyed.

"I believe it is called a fire alarm. Humans install them in places to alert when there is a fire and get the people to evacuate," Ratchet replied. He was in no mood for this. He had work to do. He did not need the distraction of a fire alarm.

"But there's no fire! Why is it going off?" Arcee asked.

"Miko was talking about it one day and she said that sometimes they go off for no reason. It is like some sort of glitch. I never knew it would pay to listen to Miko's chatter," Ratchet answered frustrated.

"Well, can you turn it off?! It's driving me insane!" Arcee replied.

"It should be on the ceiling here somewhere. Let me see… Ah ha! Found it!" Ratchet grabbed the alarm off of the ceiling. It was fairly small in his large hands, so he was careful not to break it. It kept beeping.

The beeping fire alarm had woken the other bots up. Bumblebee beeped his annoyance at the beeping and being woken up. Bulkhead came stumbling into the room, still groggy with sleep. Even Optimus had come to see what the commotion was.

"What the heck is that beeping noise?! It's driving me nuts! I'm trying to sleep!" Bulkhead grumbled.

"It's the fire alarm. We're trying to turn it off," Ratchet replied. He hated repeating himself.

"Well can you turn it off soon?! It's really annoying!"

"I'm trying! Stop complaining!"

"Ratchet, we need to turn the fire alarm off. We cannot lose recharge. We need to be focused and ready for battle," Optimus stated.

"I know that! I'm trying to turn it off!" Ratchet replied angrily. This fire alarm was annoying him. He started to fiddle with some wires and press a few buttons, but it didn't work. It was really frustrating him. Why wouldn't it turn off?

"Here. Let me try," Bulkhead said. He transformed his hand into his wrecking ball and started to smash it. The fire alarm was in pieces, and for a moment it had stopped beeping. All the bots sighed in relief.

Then, the loud, annoying beeping started up again. All the bots groaned. They were never going to get to sleep.

"How is it still beeping?! It's in pieces! It doesn't make any sense!" Ratchet yelled, now thoroughly frustrated.

Bumblebee beeped a, "I'm gonna try now." He whipped out his cannons and started to shoot at the fire alarm. Now the fire alarm was burnt, and in pieces. It stopped beeping for a second, but then started right back up again. Every bot groaned.

"That doesn't make any sense! How can it still beep?! It's been smashed and shot at!" Arcee grumbled.

"Maybe it's possessed," Bulkhead commented.

"Only you would think that a fire alarm is possessed, Bulkhead," Arcee replied.

"We need to find a way to stop the noise. We cannot recharge with this loud beeping," Optimus said.

All the bots whirled around and shouted at the same time, "We're trying!" Even Bumblebee beeped the same thing.

"I apologize for my repetition. I am just as frustrated as the rest of us," Optimus said.

"It's fine, Optimus. We're just really annoyed," Ratchet said. "Okay, I think I'm going to have to take this apart. Maybe if it's in individual pieces, it won't be able to make noise."

"Go for it. Anything is better than the beeping," Arcee said.

Ratchet got some smaller tools for the small fire alarm. He then proceeded to dissect the fire alarm. He took it apart piece by piece, until there were only just small pieces left. It stopped beeping for about five seconds before it started up again. Ratchet slammed his head on the table.

"I still think it's possessed. Why else would it still be beeping?" Bulkhead said.

"You know, I'm starting to agree with Bulk'. Maybe it is possessed," Arcee said.

"It is not possessed. It just has a really stubborn glitch," Ratchet replied.

"I'm gonna try shooting the pieces again. Maybe it will work this time," Arcee said. Then she shot the alarm. It didn't stop the beeping. In fact, if anything it got louder.

"Optimus, maybe if you used your battle axe thingie, that would work," Bulkhead said.

"I will try that. It is worth a try if it will stop the beeping," Optimus replied. He then swung his battle axe down on the pieces. It didn't work.

"You know what? I give up! It's not gonna stop!" Arcee said.

"Maybe if we rapped it up in something, we wouldn't be able to hear it," Bulkhead suggested.

"You know, that might actually work," Ratchet replied.

Bumblebee ran off to grab a blanket. He came running back in with one and handed it to Ratchet. Ratchet then proceeded to wrap the pieces up in the blanket. The beeping was a bit quieter, but it was still really loud and annoying. Everyone groaned.

"Arcee, why don't you call Jack? Maybe he can tell us how to turn a fire alarm off," Optimus said.

"It's four thirty in the morning, Optimus. He'll be asleep. I don't want to wake him up," Arcee said.

"Wake him up anyways! We were asleep until this stupid alarm went off! I want to go back to sleep! Just do it!" Bulkhead shouted. He was really annoyed. He needed his sleep or he got really cranky.

"Alright, fine. I'll call him," Arcee said. Then she called Jack.

"Arcee? Why are you calling me this early? It's four thirty in the morning," a groggy Jack said over the phone.

"A fire alarm is going off and we can't figure out how to stop it," Arcee replied.

"Did you try pressing the button?" Jack asked.

"Yes. And we tried smashing it, shooting it, taking it apart, wrapping it in a blanket, and hitting it with an axe! Nothing is working!" Arcee answered.

"Wow. That's one stubborn fire alarm. Try taking out the batteries. That's the only thing I can come up with."

"Batteries?"

"Yeah. They're usually in a compartment in pieces of technology. They're like small cylinders that give electricity."

"Oh. Okay. We'll try that. Thanks Jack. Sorry for waking you up."

"That's okay. Goodnight Arcee. I'm going back to bed."

"Alright. Bye."

Then Arcee ended the call and turned to the other bots. "He says to take out the batteries. They're like small cylinders that give electricity. They should be in some sort of compartment," she said.

"I was wondering what this piece was. Well, here goes nothing," Ratchet said. He grabbed the little compartment piece and opened it up. Then he dumped out the batteries. It worked! The fire alarm stopped beeping.

"Finally! Now I can go back to bed!" Bulkhead said. All the other bots breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

"Autobots. Let's go back to recharge. We all need our sleep," Optimus said. Bumblebee beeped his agreement.

Just as they were all heading back to bed, their alarm clocks started to go off. Everyone groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Well, there it is! A nice one-shot to hold you all over. I hope you liked it! I had a ton of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review! Reviews keep me alive and make me want to write more stories. Just don't give me any hate.

It will probably be a while before I get to write again. School usually takes over my life, as I stated before. So, until next time my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
